The White Lotus
by BeLexy
Summary: What if in the prison from Ba Sing Se, the Gaang finds Ly, an air bender with a very complicated past. How will they react? Rated M for future chapters.


The White Lotus - Chapter I: The escape and the other air bender

**A.N.:** **This is my first story and I want to know what you think. I am sorry, if you find something wrote wrong, tell me. English isn't my mother language. The whole story will be from Ly****'s POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, just my OC's Ly, Ryun, Jade.**

Four Dai Lee agents came to my house to take me, because I am, and I quote: 'A verydangerous person for the people that live in Ba Sing Sei'. They brought me to a prison, under an lake. They chained me to the wall and then left. I am alone in a big room. I can hear the water that drips from the ceiling and is driving me crazy, because it's to quiet in the room.

After four or five minutes of staying alone I tried to escape, but the Dai Lee agents heard me and came in the room. They have a bowl with a grey substance. They are trying to force me to drink it. I don't want to drink what they are giving me. _'They want to poison me or something!'_ .

"I'm not going to drink your stupid substance." I screamed.

"It's a 'medicine' to help you be quiet. It isn't poison, if that's what you think it is." one of the agents said.

"And why should I believe you? You took me from my house and shoved me in here."

" _Ly_, we both know that we have no interest to kill you. You are _special_ after all." Then they tried to make me drink the 'medicine' again and they succeeded. This drug is making my bones fill weak, I can't speak and my vision is very foggy. All I see are some big paint spots: green from the Dai Lee's uniform and brown from the earth that surrounds me. After an hour or two they gave me water that washed away the drug and my vision, voice and strength are coming back. "If you will be quiet we won't give you this 'medicine' again." the Dai Lee agent said. "Sleep well, _Avatar_!" _'They think that I'm the Avatar? That's why I am here? I am not the Avatar.' _

.~.O.~.

Today I celebrate my fifth month in this cell. I haven't been the quiet prisoner they want me to be, so I had to take that 'medicine' many times, but today I don't want that again so I will just stay calm.

At one point I heard the guards talking._"Looks like the girl we have in this cell isn't the Avatar! He appeared in the city today."_

When I heard that I was so happy. _'They will finally let me go.'_, but then I heard they continued talking. _"So we are going to let the girl go?" "That's what I asked Long Feng_( their chief) _and he said that even if she isn't the Avatar, she is still an air bender and very special. He won't let her go. She and the Avatar are the only air benders in the world. He thinks that he'll make her work for him, but one thing is sure: she can't be hypnotize. We tried before."_

_'Fuck! And when I thought I could leave. Looks like this cell is my new home and they'll try something...'_

.~.O.~.

In two weeks I will be staying in this cell for six months and they brought me a cell colleague, a big, fluffy bison with six feet and a big brown arrow on his head. It is an flying bison. I remember from the books I used to read.

The agents tried to hypnotize me, poisoned me for one week and even let me starve, to make me help them. _'Dream you fools!'_

.~.O.~.

Today I tried to escape again. The agents came quickly and gave me the 'medicine'. When they were sure that I was drugged, they putted the bowl with water next to me and leave. They always put it her, because four months ago they kept forgetting the water, to make the drug go away.

A minute or two after I hear fighting sounds and a man in black and some blue enters. He says something and the another man in green enters. His voice said that he is old. They fight verbally and then the guy in black frees the bison. I think they didn't see me, because they leave and I'm alone again.

I don't know how much time has passed, before they appeared. Four silhouettes were in the room. Let's say that they are Green, Yellow, Blue 1 and Blue 2.

"Appa's gone! I think that they beat us here." Yellow said. He sounded like a boy.

"If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with them" Blue 1 said. He also sounded like a boy.

Yellow, Blue1 and Blue 2 headed to the exit. _'Am I invisible or something. With the first two I understand, there was a big bison between me and them, but now...?_. The I saw that Green just stayed were she was.

"Guys... someone is in the corner. Can't you see?" Green said. She sounded like a girl.

"Toph, I didn't see anyone." Blue 1 said. So, Green's name is Toph.

"Well, my feet 'see' someone in that corner." Toph said. I think she pointed at me. All four came closer.

"Sokka, Toph is right, there's someone there." Blue 2 said. She sounded like a girl, so we have Blue boy and Blue girl. "Are you alright?". _'Sorry, but I can't speak'_. Well,... I have to somehow tell them to unchain me, so I try to move my hands. I think they got the idea.

"Toph, can you unchain her?" Yellow said.

"No problem, Twinkle Toes." Toph said. So Yellow is Twinkle Toes? _'I think this is a nickname... or his parents wanted to make fun of him. If he is Twinkle Toes, that Blue boy is Sokka. I know three of four'._ My thoughts were interrupted by a big BANG! and feeling my hands free. I still was weak and I fell. One of them caught me. I crawled to my water bowl and drank. After four or five minutes I could see and talk again and my strength came back.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked. He has a tan skin, blue eyes and his brown hair is caught in a wolf tail. He has a boomerang on his back and looks ready to use it.

"I'm Ly!" I said. "And who are you?"

"I am Katara..." a girl in blue said. She must be Blue girl. She looks like Sokka. Tan skin, big blue eyes and brown hair with hair loopies. She also has a brethotal necklace. I wonder who is her fiancé. "...and they are Toph ( she pointed at a small girl with white skin, black hair and white eyes. I think she is blind.), Sokka and Aang." Aang is bald, has white skin, big grey eyes and a blue arrow on his head and hands. He is Yellow aka Twinkle Toes.

"Nice to meet you! Looking for a big flying bison with a brown arrow on his head?"

"Yes!" Aang said. "Have you seen him?"

"Two men came a few minutes before you and freed him. I couldn't see who they were." I said and then they all ran outside. I went with them. _'Finally free!'_

.~.O.~.

When we went outside, we were followed by Dai Lee agents and Long Feng and six agents created a wall in front of us. Behind the other Dai Lee created another wall. At first, Long Feng was concentrated on Aang, but then he saw me.

"Let the Avatar, catch the girl." Long Feng said. _'The Avatar? One of them is the Avatar?'_

"So you are going to let the Avatar go for me? What did I do to you?" I asked.

"You are special!" Long Feng said.

"I know. Everyone that I asked told me that and that you believed that I am the Avatar. Then you find out that I am not, but still keep me locked. Why?" while I talked, the others looked confused.

Long Feng wanted to respond, but then Aang shouted "Momo!" to the lemur that appeared. Then he flied in the sun's direction. A few seconds later the big bison appears, destroys the walls and throws Long Feng in the water. Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka were very happy to see the bison. They called him Appa. They offered me a ride to Ba Sing Se and I was glad that they didn't ask me why would Long Feng want me or what did he mean by what he said earlier.

Before we went in Ba Sing Se, they stopped on an island, argued about going to the earth king and then we flew. They left me were my house used to be. Jade, my old friend, came to me.

"I thought that after the day the Dai Lee took you I won't see you again." she said, almost crying. "But you have to go! The agents came a few hours ago, looking for you and they said that they won't stop looking for you."

"They really won't let me be!" I said.

"Why are they following you, Ly? Did you do something wrong?" Jade asked.

"No, Jade. They want me for my bending."

"I thought you couldn't bend?"

"I kind of lied. I am an air bender." I said and made a little tornado in my hand.

"...WOW! H-h-how?"

"To tell you the truth... I don't know."


End file.
